1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground cover with improved resistance to degradation by freezing and thawing and/or to degradation by any other natural movings of the ground, to a kit for the manufacture of this ground cover and to the method for manufacturing such a ground cover.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of different devices and methods currently exist for making material makeup placed over and onto existing floor surfaces, as means of enhancing the look and wearability of both indoor and outdoor surfaces.
Devices for making paving with sophisticated ornamental forms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,886. Such devices consist of molds which are removed when the concrete is dry.
In another conventional method, large surfaces to be treated are covered with a single concrete plate and an ornamental effect is obtained with molds which are placed on the surface of the humid concrete and which are removed when the concrete is dry. Such a method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,763.
Floor surfaces adapted to heavy traffic are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,819, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,482, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,570 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,182. The expected result is obtained by addition of a reinforcing rigid framework. An alternative solution is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,988 with the device constituted of moulded elements wherein the elements are simultaneously rigidly anchored on a rigid support and wherein each block is flexiblely anchored to every adjacent block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,971 shows ground covering elements consisting of a plurality of components with an elastic link between the components. Such a ground covering element is prepared in the factory and has to be transported and installed onto the ground to be covered with the inherent risk that such element be damaged during transportation or installation.
None of the known methods or devices provides ground covering elements which are suitable for countries like Canada or the northern part of the United States wherein extreme freezing and thawing forces apply to such protective and decorative covers or for places like California wherein earthquakes frequently occur.
As can be appreciated, a ground cover which is placed outdoor in a country like those mentioned above is submitted to extreme forces generated by the repetitive freezing and thawing of the natural supporting material. This phenomena results first in the optical degradation of the surface of the cover. Then, cracks appear as a first sign of degradation of the internal structure. After appearance of the cracks, the degradation of the cover accelerates and splitting of the cover may even occur. Even with known sophisticated methods and apparatus, such as covers with a reinforced rigid metallic structure, the degradation ineluctably takes place in a relatively short period of time after the cover has been installed onto the surface to be covered.
A similar degradation phenomena is generated by other significant natural movings of the ground, like those generated by earthquakes.